


just void  rot     tings

by toastcore



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Cuddling, kuprum does the battery thing, mentions of troll marijuana, neurodivergent folykl darane, the inherent eroticism of trolling, voidrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastcore/pseuds/toastcore
Summary: Your name is FOLYKL DARANE and you are currently couchridden in your moirail's hive. If you didn't know better, you would assume your thinkpan has exploded and is currently pouring from your eye sockets, but of course, it isn't.
Relationships: Folykl Darane & Kuprum Maxlol, Folykl Darane/Kuprum Maxlol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	just void  rot     tings

Your name is FOLYKL DARANE and you are currently couchridden in your moirail's hive. If you didn't know better, you would assume your thinkpan has exploded and is currently pouring from your eye sockets, but of course, it isn't. 

You clumsily roll on your side, watching your moirail stride into the room. He yields two bags of semi-warm food. This makes you aware of just how hungry you are, almost enough for you to consider sitting up for it. 

Kuprum flops down at the end of the couch, already starting on his moobeast patty. He pauses and looks to you and your blanketed form. 

"Uh..."

You prop yourself up on your elbows, looking to him in a way you assume is scary as shit. 

"You gonna eat that or what?"

He tugs at the cuff of your sweatpants, quietly sighing. 

"Fol."

You groan lowly, shifting somewhat from beneath the comfort plane. 

"Folykl." 

"I'm getting there." 

You finally force your body to sit up somewhat, tucking your strutpods beneath your ass. Your whole body bonelessly flops against the couch.

"What the fuck." 

You look at Kuprum, your empty gaze boring holes in his cool dude hacker goggles. Or at least that's how it felt in your hollow little thinkpan. 

"Are you actually getting sick or fucking what?"

"It happens. Don't have a shitfit." 

"I only throw shitfits for good reason."

You lazily reach towards his lap, and if you had eyes, they would be rolling. 

"Just give me the cluckbeast dude."

"Of course." 

Faintly, you can tell he's rolling his eyes as he shoves the bag into your grubby little claws. The smell of delicious warm sweaty garbage fills your sniff pods. 

Hell. Fucking. Yes. 

"They were out of the cluckbeast sandwiches." Kuprum explains, mouth full. His free hand gesticulates wildly. 

"Normie chittr found out about cluckbeast sandwiches for the first time ever. There was pretty much a small riot. lol, fucking baabeasts." 

"Hm. Damn." 

That happens to be the absolute last thing that matters to you. Sandwiches? Nuggets? You love it all the same. You eat in near silence as Kuprum rants in between bites of processed bullshit "moobeast" patty. Nice try, Meat Empress, but you're not fooled so easily. 

After he finishes, he pulls out his palmhusk, likely scrolling chittr. He "lol"s under his breath. 

Once you finish (which takes a while), he gets up to throw out all your garbage. 

The two of you are fairly okay living in filth, but you both drew the line at leaving things around to just rot.

You then hear Kuprum rustling things around, then the automated back door opening. 

"Where are you going?" You call out, which makes the pressure in your pan suddenly double. Your sockets scrunch up in pain. 

"Putting the trash out. Garbage drones won't be around for another week." 

He's back in as quick as he went out. You hear the door lower a second time, the brief rush of water, then his surprisingly faint footsteps. 

Kuprum approaches behind you, wiping his wet garbage hands on your shirt. He kisses the top of your head, turning this into an actual gesture of pale affection instead of purely being gross. Most of the time you can roll with gross, though. Sometimes. Maybe. 

"Kuprummmm..." You whine out lowly, low enough to question if he even heard you. 

Either way, he clambers over the back of the couch, flopping down beside you. He moves you right to his lap, and you cling right onto him.

"Alright, you big wriggler. I'm here now."

He kisses your cheek, moving to get your hair out of the way. He laughs softly, smiling goofily. This time he's actually laughing, not just saying "lol".

"Shut the fuck up." You practically melt into him. You can't even pretend your words have bite to them. 

Kuprum takes your hand, then his face scrunches up. 

"You're fucking freezing."

"Thanks, it's the voidrot."

He snickers, punctuating with a quiet "lol".

"Alright, asshole." 

He pulls you just a little closer, then his body goes still. His breathing goes incredibly steady, and your pusher quickens knowing what's coming up. 

He takes your other hand, carefully pushing your palms together. You begin to feel the energy through his clawtips, then you can see it. 

Light surges though his hands, causing the skin to look fully translucent. His gold blood stands out, highlighting the controlled blue-and-red volts of energy beneath the skin. He gives you a careful test zap, then repeatedly delivers small touches of psychic energy. You giggle. 

A warm, fluttery feeling runs through your arms. You sigh in relief, and that puts the cockiest smile on Kuprum's face. 

He gives you multiple longer shots of energy, and the fluttering feeling spreads through your upper body. 

It puts you at ease and your aches seem to dull. Even if you know they'll return, no matter how "charged up" you are. Temporary relief is still relief, though, and this beats hanging on to the battery by far. 

Kuprum's hands slip beneath your hoodie. (His, actually, but anything without a symbol on it is free reign in this hive.) Settling his hands on your sides, he gives a couple more shocks to you; short, yet varying. Your (lack of) eyes briefly slip shut, and all of you relaxes. 

"You falling asleep?" 

Your not eyes slightly open again. 

"Ehh..." 

"More?" 

"Nah..." You shift a bit, now upright in his lap. "I'll burn through this shit in like... fifteen minutes taking it easy." 

"Then take it easy, dumbass." 

"Like there's any other choice right now." Your words come out unintentionally bitter. 

He smooths your thick bangs back from your eyes. He knows he doesn't have to, but does anyway. You hardly rely on your vision, but you know he's only doing it for himself. 

In turn, you reach out to unclasp his goggles. He lets them fall away..

"Careful, I have horns there." 

"I'll break them for you if you want, fucknug." 

"Lololol... so romantic." Kuprum flashes a massive sharp-toothed smile. 

You don't say anything, you just carefully slip the straps off all the way. His goggles flop right away from his face and he bats them out of your way. 

The goggles flattened the middle of his hair, giving it a sort of reverse mohawk look. You fluff it around with your blunted claws, trying to get his hair to spike uniformly. 

You lightly touch his face, causing him to flush gold. This does all sorts of things to your pusher. 

He looks all around the block then clears his mealtunnel. 

"The sun's coming up." Kuprum holds you a little tighter, leaning over to kiss one of your horns. "Let's get to the respiteblock."

You groan lowly, about to protest a little, but he cuts you off. 

"Honey, I'm not letting you stay down here and get sunburned." 

MAYBE he has a point. You'd be laying right in the sunlight and get burned, which you try not to do. Sopor slime is your sworn enemy, but so is the sun. You don't even have to weigh your options. 

Kuprum pauses, and something clearly clicks in his thinkpan. 

"You don't even have to stand up, you lazy fuck." He snorts. "I lug your ass around everywhere anyway." 

"Aw." You gently pap his cheek. "You're really using your pan tonight. Are you sure you paid Cirava a visit today?" For good measure, you pap his cheek just once more. 

Judging by the golden tinge in each eye, he absolutely has paid Cirava a visit today. 

"Lololol. Fuck off." 

He stands swiftly, as if he wasn't holding another troll. His physical strength still manages to be a bit impressive to you. 

He gets to the bottom of the staircase and proceeds up them rather than his usual; setting you down and cautiously following behind. You briefly cycle through a couple possible bullshit comments, but opt not to say anything. After all, you obviously don't hate pale encounters with your palemate. 

As he ascends, you pull closer to his chest, listening to his pusher thrum. The distance isn't long enough to give you time to truly listen, but you've got an unlimited amount of time to do sappy shit with your moirail. 

It only occurs that you've reached his respiteblock when your body flops down on the slime-filled couch. 

Kuprum kneels at your side, slipping the headphones away from your neck. He lowers and drops them. He presses a gentle kiss to your lips, clawtips against your jaw. 

You huff as he comes away, and he gives you a huge smile. 

"Sweet dreams, Fol." He finally kisses between your horns, then stands. Before turning away, he throws the plush comfort plans over you. 

In your peripherals, you can tell he's beginning to undress. You're vaguely aware of the fact that he just flung his jeans clear across the block. It takes a moment, but once you're sure he's in his recuperacoon, you settle. 

You near immediately begin to drift off. The slime couch combined with how fucking exhausted you are constantly really does the trick. Huh, voidrot does have its perks! 

Kuprums snoring and the ever playing reruns of old eastern alternian animations create a nice ambiance, and you slip right into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> cirava is a kuprums dealer and yes i will expand on that later


End file.
